


Justice Society: Valentine's Special!

by Macoy



Series: Justice Society Adventures [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), JSA, Justice Society - Fandom, Justice Society of America (Comics), Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm aro/ace but I found a way to enjoy this holiday!, It's not actually on valentines day, Valentines special!!, there's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoy/pseuds/Macoy
Summary: The year is 1946 and Dinah Drake, Hippolyta, and some of their friends go out for drinks! Enjoy this very special Valentine's episode of Justice Society!!
Relationships: (it's kinda implied), (sort of?) - Relationship, Dinah Drake and Kent Nelson, Dinah Drake and Ted Grant, Dinah Drake/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Dinah Drake, Inza Nelson/Kent Nelson, Ted Grant and Charles McNider, Ted Grant/Charles McNider
Series: Justice Society Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111280
Kudos: 1





	Justice Society: Valentine's Special!

1946\. A Criminal’s Hideout. Civic City.  
BLACK CANARY and WILDCAT stand back to back, surrounded by thugs. Their fists are raised, ready to strike at any moment. Luckily for them the criminals surrounding them don’t currently carry guns, as they had caught them off guard. Though there were a few dozen more than they’d expected. One thug goes in for Black Canary, possibly believing she’s an easier target, this goes about as well as you’d expect.  
As he attacks, she catches his fist and then strikes him across the jaw, he falls. Yet more come, she holds them off.

Black Canary:  
I thought you said there’d only be five or six guys? There’s like 30 of them here.

She kicks one away from her.

Wildcat:  
I got a bad tip, ok.

He knocks a couple out with punches. Black Canary knees one assailant in the nuts, he crumples to the floor in agony. Wildcat grabs two guys and smacks their heads together. Black Canary dodges out of the way of an attacker's punch, before kicking him in the knee, taking him out. 

Black Canary:  
Hey, can I have a guy?

Wildcat passes a still squirming criminal over to Black Canary. She uses him as a human shield for an oncoming attacker, whose fist punches into the guy’s stomach. He makes a groan of pain, she then uses his legs to knock out the puncher, before throwing the one she’s holding to the side. 

Wildcat dodges a couple punches from an attacker.

Wildcat:  
That would have been a good left.

He knocks out the guy with a punch of his own. He turns his head toward Canary.

Wildcat:  
We’re still going out for drinks after this, right? 

Black Canary grabs a guy’s arm and breaks his wrist, before kneeing him in the face. 

Black Canary:  
Don’t worry, and I picked out a nice place in Park City! I’ll tell everyone more on the way.

Wildcat knocks a guy out.

Wildcat:  
Who all’s coming again?

She elbows a guy across the face.

Black Canary:   
Just us, Kent and Inza, and of course-

A little smile forms on her face, and she gets a dreamy look to her, while she kicks a man two feet in the air.

Black Canary:  
-Polly. 

She gets a far away look as she thinks about Polly for a second, before throwing a guy into the wall. Wildcat headbutts a guy, who goes down.

Wildcat:  
That’s not a surprise, hell, I’m shocked you didn’t bring her to do this. Half the time I expect to see you tethered to her by the lasso.

Black Canary punches a guy out.

Black Canary:  
Really, Ted? I already gave Fate the speech about her, it’s like you want me to give it again. 

Wildcat uppercuts a guy.

Wildcat:  
I didn’t mean it like that, I’m actually happy for you two.

He dodges a punch.

Wildcat (quietly, to himself):  
I wish I had something like you two have. 

Black Canary:  
I’m sure we can find you someone.

She brings her heel down on a guy's head, he falls to the floor. Wildcat makes a halfhearted noise of agreement, before changing the subject.

Wildcat:  
Don’t tell anyone, but I get a little nervous around Hippolyta.

Black Canary:  
Oh, why?

Wildcat elbows a guy towards Canary, who raises her arm and knocks him out without looking.

Wildcat (a little ashamed):  
I-uh-I kinda tried to ask her out once.

Canary covers her mouth with her hand, to avoid laughing, using her free hand to slam her palm into a guy's chin.

Black Canary (fairly certain she knows how it went):  
Well, how’d it go?

Wildcat:  
She laughed in my face, then politely explained why that wouldn’t be happening. 

Black Canary starts laughing now, as they continue taking out bad guys.

Wildcat:  
Oh c’mon, how was I supposed to know she was into girls?

Black Canary:  
She comes from an island of all women. 

Black Canary knocks a guy out.

Black Canary:  
By the way, when was this?

Wildcat:  
A couple of months after you joined.

He pauses for a second, thinking back.

Wildcat:  
I probably should have realized I didn’t have shot, since she was always making goo-goo-eyes at you. I thought that was just a girl thing.

Wildcat punches a guy to the floor. 

Black Canary:  
I mean, you’re not wrong…

She leaps into the air kicking a guy. Unfortunately as they talk, neither of them notice a criminal drawing a gun.   
Just as Wildcat is about to say something to Canary, the criminal takes aim, shooting Wildcat through the shoulder.   
He groans in pain, before falling to his knees grimacing.   
Black Canary wheels around, the criminal fires again. She’s able to dodge out of the way of the bullet. She then leaps toward the criminal, her knees pulled in. As she nears him, she kicks one of her legs out, knocking him right under the jaw. He falls to the floor as she lands.   
She picks up his gun, drops the magazine from it, and then rips the slide off of it, before discarding the useless weapon.  
She wheels around and elbows a guy behind her, while another guy lunges for her. She grabs his shirt and slams him into the wall.   
Wildcat gets to his feet, and knocks the final crook out. He holds him by the shirt collar as the two heroes survey the room for damage. Canary tosses the criminal she’s holding to the ground. 

Wildcat (grimacing):  
Ow! 

He looks down at his wound. Black Canary looks concerned for her friend.

Black Canary:  
Are you feeling alright?

Wildcat:  
I’ve been better. But, yeah.

Black Canary:  
Even still, we need to get you patched up. I hope Doc Mid-Nite’s still at headquarters, but if not I can get the bullet out.

Wildcat:  
I bet you’re glad we took the Cat-O-Cycle now. Seats two.

Cut to Wildcat being operated on by DOCTOR MID-NITE at JSA headquarters.   
Wildcat sits up, while Mid-Nite tries to get the bullet out of his shoulder. Black Canary watches concerned. 

Doctor Mid-Nite:  
Hold still, Ted. If you keep squirming I won’t be able to extract the bullet.

Wildcat:  
Sorry doc, I just don’t like the feeling of someone else all up in my shoulder. 

Doctor Mid-Nite:  
Yes, I know. I’ll try not to be too invasive.

Just then the door opens and HIPPOLYTA enters.

Hippolyta:  
Hola! Doctor Mid-Nite. Wildcat.

She gazes into Dinah’s eyes.

Hippolyta:  
Dinah.

Dinah smiles up at her.

Dinah:  
Polly.

Hippolyta takes Dinah’s hand.

Hippolyta:  
May I borrow you for a moment, my love.

Dinah is about to eagerly accept, but then she recalls the injured Wildcat and looks conflicted. Wildcat notices.

Wildcat:  
Beat it, Dinah! I’ll be fine!

Dinah (half sarcastic):  
Thanks Ted.

She turns to Hippolyta.

Dinah:  
Looks like I’m all yours, beautiful.

She leans close to Hippolyta.

Dinah (quietly):  
I was gonna go with you anyways.

Hippolyta laughs.   
Cut to: Dinah Drake walking into a large closet, followed by Hippolyta. She looks around, before turning around to Hippolyta

Dinah Drake:  
Interesting place for a meet-up. So, what did you want to talk abou-

She is cut off by Hippolyta kissing her. Hippolyta lifts her off the ground and gently holds her against the wall, as they continue kissing.

Dinah (softly):  
mmh...angel

Hippolyta (softly back):  
My siren.

Hippolyta gives her one more quick kiss.

Hippolyta:  
It was quite a challenge keeping myself from doing that the moment I saw you. 

Dinah:  
I think I know the feeling. Though, the clinic is probably not the place for making out.

Hippolyta:  
Not at all, I much prefer the seclusion we have here. 

She kisses the side of Dinah’s neck. 

Hippolyta:  
And when we get back to our home tonight, then we’ll truly be alone. 

Dinah:  
I can’t wait.

She kisses Hippolyta.

Dinah:  
Love you, Polly.

Cut back to Doctor Mid-Nite and Ted Grant.  
Doctor Mid-Nite wraps a bandage around Ted Grant’s arm.

Doctor Mid-Nite:  
You really need to be more careful Ted, today’s injury wasn’t serious to you, but that’s not always the case. I just don’t want you to get hurt.

Wildcat:  
Don’t worry about me Doc-Charles, I’ll be ok. I got nine lives and I haven’t used any yet.

Doctor Mid-Nite pulls down his cowl.

Mid-Nite:  
That’s true, I really just hate the thought of you getting hurt out there. 

Wildcat:  
I always forget you’ve got hair under there, surprised you keep it combed so well. 

Mid-Nite:  
Thank you. 

Their faces are now a little too close together. Mid-Nite turns away as Wildcat changes the subject.

Wildcat:  
I know you ran a routine physical on me the other day, did you get the results back?

DoctorMid-Nite:  
I did. As usual, you’re doing amazing. Your physical condition is excellent, of course. Knowing you, your workout is extensive. 

Mid-Nite, still wearing his goggles, looks down at Wildcat’s chest and arms for a second.

Doctor Mid-Nite:  
If I had to give you any notes, I’d say drink a little more water, you need the hydration.

Wildcat:  
I’ll try to do that. 

Wildcat gets off the bench and pulls a shirt on. He walks over to the door where a returned Dinah Drake and Hippolyta stand.

Wildcat:  
Hey Dinah. And, uh, Queen Hippolyta. 

He awkwardly kind of bows.  
Hippolyta looks at him oddly.

Dinah Drake:  
You ready to go, Ted? Kent and Inza will be here any minute.

Ted looks back at Doctor Mid-Nite for a second, then responds.

Wildcat:  
Uh, yeah, lets go.

They start walking away.

Dinah Drake:  
You know you can ask him to come?

Wildcat:  
Who? Charl-Doctor Mid-Nite?

Dinah:  
Yeah, you two seemed like you were getting along.

Wildcat:  
Eh, he probably has, like, doctor stuff to do.

Dinah:  
I see.

She turns to Hippolyta, and kisses her on the cheek.

Dinah:  
Angel, there’s something I need to go do, but head on and start the jet without me. I’ll be right up.

Hippolyta:  
Of course, my love. Hurry back though, I might get lonely. 

Dinah:  
I will! Save me the co-pilot's seat.

She gives Hippolyta a kiss before heading back. 

Cut to: Doctor Mid-Nite looking over some papers in his office. Dinah Drake walks in, Mid-Nite looks up.

Doctor Mid-Nite:  
Oh, Dinah! Do you need anything?

Dinah:  
Not really. But, a few of us were heading out for drinks and if you wanted to come, you’d be welcome.

Doctor Mid-Nite pauses for a second, considering the offer.

Dinah:  
Ted wanted you to come, he just didn’t know to ask.

Doctor Mid-Nite:  
I think I will come, thank you Dinah.

Dinah:   
Killer-diller, I’ll tell Polly to wait up for you, so you can change.

Cut to: the roof of the JSA Mansion.  
A light patter of rain hits the humming invisible jet. KENT NELSON uses magic to protect the gathered on the rooftop from the rain. His hand is held by INZA NELSON. Dinah Drake stands close to Hippolyta, huddled into her. The door to the roof opens and out steps Doctor Charles McNider, wearing a very nice suit. 

Dinah:  
Charles, glad you could make it! 

Charles McNider:  
Thank you for inviting me.

Ted Grant:  
Jesus, Doc, you really went all out. What’s this suit made of?

He feels the fabric on Charles’s suit arm.

Charles McNider:  
I’m afraid I don’t know that off the top of my head.

Inza Nelson:  
Is this everyone?

Dinah Drake:  
It should be! We should get going. 

Dinah and Hippolyta start heading into the jet, followed by the rest.   
Before Hippolyta and Dinah disappear into the cockpit, Hippolyta turns around.

Hippolyta:  
You all make yourselves comfortable, Dinah’s going to be my copilot. We should be arriving shortly.

Cut to: The Invisible Jet Landing on the roof of a building in Park City  
Cut again: the 6 heroes walking down a street. 

Hippolyta:  
Dinah, my love, you never did tell us where we were going.

Dinah:  
Oh, that’s right, I never did! Thanks for reminding me, beautiful. 

She gives Hippolyta a peck on the cheek.

Dinah:  
We’re going to “Plus Amusant”. It's More Fun, but in French. I know the owner! From my old days going undercover. I chose it not only because I wanted to support a friend, but also because she’s a lesbian. Her establishment is a sort of safe space for gay women, and also men as well.

Hippolyta:  
Like the one we went to in Paris.

Dinah:  
Yeah. If I’m going out with you, my amazing girlfriend, I want to make sure I can actually be with you.

She rests her head on Hippolyta’s shoulder. Hippolyta runs her hand through Dinah’s hair, and gently cups her cheek.

Hippolyta:  
It was a very thoughtful choice, my love.

Dinah leans up and kisses Hippolyta, she’s about to say something, when Ted Grants feels the need to get a word in.

Ted Grant:  
As long as the drinks are good!

Dinah:   
Don’t worry, she’s a great bartender.

The group soon arrives at Plus Amusant. They step into the door and look around. The bar has been decorated very well, gilded and everything. Put into a 20s art deco style. Purple silk curtains adorn an empty stage.

Kent and Inza (at the same time):  
This place is beautiful.

They pause, and then look at each other and smile.

Charles (deadpan):  
Ah yes, the wonderful sights.

Ted is the only one who laughs.  
The group takes seats in a large booth. Dinah immediately snuggles into Hippolyta, resting her eyes. Ted Grant takes this opportunity to ask a bar server for some drinks.

Ted Grant (attempting to hit on the server):  
Hey, hon, could we get a round of drinks for them, and maybe us two could spend some time in priva-

Dinah (sternly):  
Ted. 

Her tone stops him cold, he’s about to protest, but she instead turns to the server.

Dinah:  
I am so incredibly sorry about my friend. However, if you would be so kind, could you bring a round of something? If you have any recommendations I’d be all ears, you seem like a woman with excellent taste.

Server:  
Koul-Brau is good, and frankly not the highest priced item, so it makes a good opener in my experience.

Dinah:  
Excellent. Thank you for the help..uhm.. Carmen. And, if you don’t me saying, your uniform looks good on you, that’s definitely your shade.

She gives a little wink to the server, who giggles and goes to get their drinks. Dinah is about to lecture Ted, but Inza jumps in first. 

Inza:  
Ted, have you ever spoken to a woman before? 

Dinah and Inza low-five. 

Dinah:  
Honestly, I don’t know why I invite you anywhere. Next time I’m not gonna bail you out.

Hippolyta turns Dinah’s face towards hers.

Hippolyta:  
It was sweet how you talked to the server, she certainly seemed to enjoy it. Though I admit I got a little jealous when you complimented her. 

Dinah:  
Really?

Hippolyta:  
I want to keep you all to myself, my love. 

She gives Dinah a small kiss. 

Dinah:  
That works out well, because I’m all yours. Next time I’ll be sure to complement your outfit instead.

Hippolyta:  
I’d like that.

They kiss.

Dinah (a little more seriously):   
You know, you’ve got nothing to worry about, Angel, you’re everything that I want.

Hippolyta kisses her on the forehead.

Hippolyta:   
I know, Dinah, I love you so much.

Dinah:  
I love you too. 

Dinah kisses Hippolyta, then kisses her again, just for a little longer. They stay there for a second.  
Then Dinah kisses Hippolyta on the cheek, before turning back to the group.

Inza:  
Aww. You two are so cute. 

Hippolyta:  
Thank you, Inza. 

Inza:  
Of course. How long have you two been together?

Dinah:  
We’ve been going steady since 1943. I still can’t believe we’ve been together three years.

Hippolyta:  
On Paradise Island the concept of years lost meaning to me. However being with you, Dinah, each one began to mean so much. 

Hippolyta holds Dinah tight and rests her head in the crook of Dinah’s neck.

Inza:  
Dinah, if you don’t mind me asking, is Hippolyta your first girlfriend.

Dinah:  
No problem at all, and yeah, she is. I couldn’t have asked for a better one. Honestly, she’s my first long term relationship too. I’ve tried to date, but I could never get it to last, until Polly came along. Similar careers, plus the fact that I really would have done anything for the chance to be with her. I...liked her a lot. 

Dinah thinks back for a second.

Dinah:   
Polly’s my first girlfriend. But I’ve actually been with a few girls before, at least I’ve kissed them.

Dinah pauses again. 

Dinah:   
Oh god, ok, there was this one time, this was back when I was undercover. And I kind of kissed the boss’s moll, his girlfriend.

Hippolyta buries a kiss in Dinah’s neck.

Hippolyta:  
I believe you’ve told me this one, though I can’t remember how it turned out.

Dinah:  
I’m getting there, angel. First, I want to clarify that it wasn’t just like one kiss. She was up against the wall, and we were fully making out. And, well, we kind of got caught. The boss was not happy.

She looks down awkwardly, Hippolyta kisses her on the cheek.

Inza:  
Trying to get with a taken woman, I never took you for the type.

Dinah:  
Well, she was attractive and interested in me. But yeah, I was a lot younger then. Everything worked out, luckily, I busted the gang boss that night, and she made it out alright. Trust me, I wouldn’t try it again, but if I did, I would definitely make sure no one could see us.

Dinah pauses to kiss Polly, then turns back.

Dinah:  
I actually do think I did it again. That time it was just one kiss, after I took down the boss. They didn’t have a good relationship, she was trapped there. She was a sweetheart, I’m glad she got out. I actually got a letter from her a few months back, she’s doing well, found someone who treats her well. I’m happy for her. 

Charles:   
I’m glad that they both made it out well. I’ve treated people hurt in relationships with criminals. 

Dinah:  
Yeah, that was what was nice about going undercover. I was able to help people personally. I don’t get as much of that here, but it’s a lot easier to stop crime with the JSA. 

Just then the server brings the drinks to the table.

Dinah:  
Thank you.

Carmen the Bar Server:  
Of course.

She walks away.

Ted:  
Finally, some drinks.

He pops open the beer and takes a long drink. 

Inza:  
So, you guys have been together three years? How’d you two get together? I just imagine it would be hard figuring it all out, I don’t mean to assume, it’s just-

Dinah:  
No, you’d be right, we actually knew each other for a year before we finally did anything. We first met when Hippolyta approached me about potential membership on the JSA, and I was infatuated immediately. She was a six foot tall goddess with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, how could I not be?

Hippolyta:  
Feelings were very mutual, I had been watching Dinah to judge her abilities. I found myself quite impressed with her skills, as well as her beauty. I was thrilled to be able to recruit her.

Dinah:  
I came to a meeting as a guest at first, and ended up having to rescue them from the Injustice Society’s hypnosis. I joined full time soon after, and me and Polly grew closer over the next year. We flirted a lot, but it was ostensibly platonic. I really wish I’d known she wanted more though. When we finally admitted our feelings to each other it was hard to figure out how to move forward, we’ve been so lucky that our teammates have been accepting, because not everyone is. Not to mention my past relationships hadn’t always been so long lasting, I really liked Polly, and I didn’t want to hurt our friendship. We talked about the idea, and Polly was really sweet and patient with me. Finally I got up the nerve to just kiss her. 

Hippolyta:  
Believe me, it was well worth the wait. The scene was really quite dramatic, I had rescued her from a burning building, and she was still injured, I refused to leave her side. I think about that day often. It was a memorable kiss, though there’s been no shortage of those with Dinah. 

Dinah:  
You’re so sweet, Polly. 

Dinah turns around and she and Hippolyta kiss, they eventually separate. 

Dinah:  
And, yeah, we’ve been together since. I could probably go on forever about me and Polly, but we’ve talked a lot already. So, what about you and Kent, Inza? I’ve heard quite a bit from Kent, but it only seems fair.

Dinah snuggles into Hippolyta to listen.

Inza:  
How’d we meet? It’s kind of a lot, but, well, I had a unique connection with nature on a mystical level, and that got Kent’s attention, but his archenemy Wotan came after me as well. He tried to kill me, but Doctor Fate saved me. Then I started working with Fate, as a partner. After working together for a while, he revealed his secret identity to me. Things kind of blossomed from there. 

Inza kisses Kent on the cheek. His cheeks get a little red.

Hippolyta:  
You two are married now?

Kent:  
Yes, I’m still sorry we didn’t invite you all to the wedding. It was a very small ceremony, just us two. We didn’t want to make a thing of it, it was also in another dimension. 

Inza:  
I actually have wedding photos at the tower, next time one of you drops by. I showed Alan a few weeks ago. 

Charles:  
I’d love to see them sometime. 

Ted:  
What about you, doc? Do you have anyone special?

Charles:  
Not really. I suppose there’s Myra, my secretary. She wants more than I can give her though, I can’t truly be with her. It wouldn’t be fair to her.

Dinah:  
I get it, double lives.

Charles:  
Yes, double lives indeed.

Ted:  
You could always pull a page out of Dinah and Polly’s book, be with another hero?

Charles:  
Would that it were so simple. 

He looks away sadly for a second.

Kent:  
So, Ted, shall we complete our survey? 

Ted:  
What do you mean by that?

Dinah:  
He wants to know about your love life. 

Ted:  
I-

He pauses for a second and reconsiders what he was about to say.

Ted:  
I was about to brag about some past affair, exaggerate it, but the truth is I don’t really got anybody, romantically. Maybe I could have something with Irina who stops by my gym sometimes? But I’m not ready to explore that. There is somebody who I want to know better, just in general, I just wouldn’t know what to say to ‘em.

Dinah:  
Take your time with them, sometimes things take a while. If you ever want to talk about it.

Ted:  
Thanks, Dinah. Maybe I will sometime. 

He pauses for a second.

Ted:  
I don’t normally open up so much, I think I drank a little too much. 

He sets down his drink.  
The table enjoys a moment of quiet, enjoying each other’s company.

Dinah:  
Hey, angel, I noticed the empty stage up there, I could probably talk somebody into letting me sing? You want me to perform for you?

Hippolyta:  
How could I say no?

She gives Dinah a kiss. Dinah goes over to the counter, and we can see she starts talking to Carmen, gesturing towards the microphone.  
Ted scoots a few inches away from Hippolyta, accidentally bumping into his drink which almost falls. He manages to catch it. Hippolyta gives him another odd look.

Hippolyta:  
Are you alright? You were acting strange around me earlier as well.

Ted;  
It’s nothing, I just still feel kind of bad about that time I kinda asked... you remember

Hippolyta (realizing):  
Oh, yes, that. I understand now. It’s nothing to worry about, it was a mistake and you were respectful about it. You're one of Dinah’s best friends, I don’t think there should be any awkwardness over a resolved misunderstanding. 

Ted:  
That’s a relief. Thanks for not bringing it up to Dinah.

Hippolyta:  
Believe me, me and Dinah have far more interesting things to talk about.

Hippolyta pauses for a second.

Hippolyta:  
And Ted.

Ted:  
Yeah.

Hippolyta:  
Watch what you say to women.

Ted:  
Yep. 

Just then Dinah returns.

Dinah:  
Looks like I’m good to go. Kent, do you think you could use magic to provide the music

Kent:  
Maybe?

Cut to: Dinah Drake standing on the stage, behind the microphone. Kent Nelson stands off to the side. Sitting in a chair just in front of the stage is Hippolyta, having gotten a front row seat. The rest of the group sits at tables behind Hippolyta’s chair.

Dinah:  
Kent, if you could be so kind, the glamour please.

Kent waves his hand and Dinah flashes with light, she stands there in a long, black, glittering cocktail dress. She wears long white gloves, and her blonde wig flows from her head.  
She walks over to Hippolyta.

Dinah:  
How do I look? 

Hippolyta:   
You look like the woman I’m going to pull a nice dress off of tonight. You’re always so beautiful.

Dinah giggles and kisses Hippolyta on the cheek.

Dinah:  
Enjoy the show, Polly.

She walks back to the stage and stands behind the microphone.  
Kent snaps, and phantom music starts playing, he takes a seat, next to Inza.

Dinah:  
If you all couldn’t tell, I’d like to officially dedicate my performance to my beautiful girlfriend. I love you so much Hippolyta. 

She blows a kiss at Hippolyta, adding a little wink. Hippolyta catches it and holds it close to her, smiling.   
She waits for the music to get to the right point then she begins to sing “If I Could Be With You (For One Hour)”

Dinah (singing):  
If I could be with you one hour tonight,  
And free to do all those little things I might,  
I want you to know you wouldn't go,  
Until I told you that I loved you so.  
If I could be with you I'd love you long,  
If I could be with you I'd love you strong,  
And I'm telling you for true, you'd be anything but blue,  
If I could be with you.

She waits for a magically shortened instrumental break to end, before starting a second verse.

Dinah (singing):  
If I could be with you one hour tonight,  
If I were free to do all the things I might,  
I’m telling you that I wouldn't go,  
Until I told you, baby, that I loved you so.

She walks towards Hippolyta, still singing.

Dinah (singing):  
If I could be with you I'd love you long,  
If I could be with you I'd love you strong,

She sits across Hippolyta’s lap.

Dinah (singing):  
And I'm telling you, I’d be anything but blue,  
If I could be with you for one hour.

She holds onto Hippolyta’s shoulder as she leans down, singing the last line longer. Making sure it’s clearly the final note. 

Dinah (singing):   
If I could be with you.

Kent snaps his finger again and a slower song starts playing. Dinah sits up, and pulls one of her legs over Hippolyta’s, so she’s facing her. She starts singing “Linger in My Arms a Little Longer, Baby”

Dinah (singing):  
Linger in my arms a little longer, baby  
Hold me tight  
While my love for you is growing stronger, baby. ‘Tain’t right to say goodnight  
Though it may be getting past your dream-time, baby  
Don’t think twice  
Just linger in my arms a little longer, baby. ‘Cause it's so nice.

Like before Dinah sings the last line of the song a little longer, to give the song a good ending.

Dinah (singing):  
‘Cause it’s oh so nice.

She cuts herself off, when she kisses Hippolyta. They kiss as the music from the song fizzles out.   
Their friends clap for them. So do a few bar goers who tuned into the performance, and so does Carmen.  
Cut to: them back at their seats. Hippolyta plays with Dinah’s natural hair, while giving her a few kisses.

Dinah:  
I haven’t done anything like that in years, I forgot how much fun it was. I sang a lot to pay for bills until I had the shop. Maybe I should do more.

Hippolyta:  
It was so amazing, my love. I’m truly astonished, I’ve heard you sing before, and your voice is so wonderful. But that was indescribable. 

Dinah:  
Thank you, beautiful. You were quite the audience member, most of them can’t kiss like that. Later, I think I’ll give you a personal encore.

Kent:  
I don’t think I'll be providing the effects for that. 

Dinah laughs.

Dinah:  
Don’t worry about that. Thank you for the help, though. I couldn’t have done the show without you.

Kent:  
It was my pleasure. 

While the rest start talking about something, Hippolyta leans near Dinah.

Hippolyta (quietly):  
Do you still have the dress, my love?

Dinah (quietly):  
Have what?

Hippolyta (quietly):  
The dress you wore. ...It was working for me.

Dinah (quietly):  
Oh, yeah, I have it. It’s under my coat, you’ll get to see it when we get home.

Hippolyta:  
I guess I’ll have to contain myself, until then. I love you, Dinah.

She presses her forehead against Dinah’s.  
Cut to: an hour and a half later. The night is getting late, and everyone is laughing because of something someone said.  
Just then Carmen walks over with a plate of shots.

Carmen:  
Hey, I’m about to head home for the night, but me and a few other workers here wanted to bring you guys a round of shots because of the song performance. It was a hit. 

Dinah:  
Thank you so much!

Carmen:  
Thank you too! 

Dinah:  
Oh it was my pleasure. Have a good night.

Carmen:  
You too!

She heads off.

Inza:  
Kent, dear, do you think you could spice up the shots with your special ingredient?

Kent:  
I believe I can.

Ted:  
What are we putting in the drinks?

Inza:  
Sometimes I like to spike a drink with some magic.

Kent:  
Ted, I’m afraid it might be too much for a regular human.

Ted:  
Eh, I got 9 magic lives, I’ll be fine.

Kent:  
Alright, then, does anyone else want to try. 

Hippolyta:  
Your drink should be fine for an amazon, I’d like to try it.

Dinah:  
If Polly’s in, I’m in.

Charles:  
I think I’ll refrain.

Kent positions his hands over the shots, magic lightning shoots from his fingers into the 4 of the cups. They all grab their glasses.

Dinah:  
In case this really is too much, I’d like to thank you all for coming.

Everyone raises a glass, and they drink.  
Cut to later, outside the restaurant. Hippolyta holds Dinah close, so Dinah doesn’t fall over. Kent Nelson uses magic to create a floating bed for the passed out Wildcat, while he and Inza hold hands.

Kent:  
Goodnight everyone, that was fun.

Hippolyta:  
I agree, does everyone have a way home?

Charles:  
Yes, Kent is willing to drop me and Ted off at our homes, after we make sure Ted gets to bed safely. 

Inza:  
Do you and Dinah need to be dropped off?

Hippolyta:  
No, this is Dinah’s home city, I know the way. Isn’t that right, my love?

She gives Dinah a kiss on the head, Dinah gives a noise of agreement, before burying her face in Hippolyta’s neck.

Hippolyta:  
I need to get her home, but I will see you all later. Farewell for now, my friends.

Hippolyta soars off the empty street, while the rest flash away through magic.  
Cut to: Dinah’s apartment. Hippolyta leads Dinah to bed.

Hippolyta:  
You are absolutely certain you don’t need to throw up.

Dinah(drunk):  
I told you, I’m feeling fine, angel.

Hippolyta:  
Alright, let’s get to bed then.

Dinah leans really close to her.

Dinah:  
But what if we…

She presses her lips close to Hippolyta’s.

Hippolyta:  
Not tonight, my love.

Hippolyta lays them both down.

Hippolyta:  
If you need anything, like a glass of water, just let me know. 

Dinah:  
Polly, I need you to...

She whispers something in Hippolyta's ear. 

Hippolyta:  
I’m afraid that’s off the table, you can’t fully consent in your intoxicated state. But cuddle close to me, Dinah, my siren, and try to fall asleep. 

She holds Dinah close to her and softly sings Sappho’s Fragment 1 to her, in Greek.

Hippolyta (singing):  
Ποικιλόθρον᾽ ὰθάνατ᾽ ᾽Αφροδιτα,  
παῖ Δίοσ, δολόπλοκε, λίσσομαί σε  
μή μ᾽ ἄσαισι μήτ᾽ ὀνίαισι δάμνα,  
πότνια, θῦμον..

(...τίσ τ, ὦ  
Πσάπφ᾽, ἀδίκηει;

καὶ γάρ αἰ φεύγει, ταχέωσ διώξει,  
αἰ δὲ δῶρα μὴ δέκετ ἀλλά δώσει,  
αἰ δὲ μὴ φίλει ταχέωσ φιλήσει,  
κωὐκ ἐθέλοισα.)

ἔλθε μοι καὶ νῦν, χαλεπᾶν δὲ λῦσον  
ἐκ μερίμναν ὄσσα δέ μοι τέλεσσαι  
θῦμοσ ἰμμέρρει τέλεσον, σὐ δ᾽ αὔτα   
σύμμαχοσ ἔσσο. 

When she’s done singing Dinah is almost asleep.

Dinah (softly):  
I love you..

Hippolyta kisses Dinah on the forehead as she falls asleep.

Hippolyta:  
I love you too.

Cut to: The next morning, Dinah lies on the bed clutching her head. 

Dinah:  
Next time we go out, remind me not to accept magic drinks.

Hippolyta:  
I will, love. Here drink this. You won’t like it, but it’ll help.

She hands Dinah a strange concoction. Dinah drinks it down.

Dinah:  
You’re right, I did not like that.

Hippolyta hands her a glass of water, which she drinks from.

Dinah:  
Does my breath still smell?

Hippolyta:  
I don’t think so.

Dinah:  
Good.

She leans forward and kisses Hippolyta, as she breaks away from the kiss she pulls Hippolyta a little closer.

Dinah:  
Hey, Polly, last night, did I ask to have-

Hippolyta:  
A couple times, yes. I turned you down though.

Dinah:  
I would be fine if you hadn’t, but it was probably for the best.

Hippolyta:  
When you’re feeling a bit better though, my love, we will. I never did get the encore you promised.

Hippolyta rests her forehead on Dinah’s, Dinah leans up and lightly kisses her.

Dinah:  
Thank you for taking such good care of me, angel.

Hippolyta:  
It was my pleasure, you were actually kind of cute when you were drunk.

She kisses Dinah on the nose.

Hippolyta:  
I actually had a question to ask you, my songbird.

Dinah:  
What is it?

Hippolyta:  
I was wondering if you wanted to go away with me, to themyscira, for a week or two?

Dinah:  
An interrupted week with my girlfriend, on the magic island she rules? That sounds amazing. Yeah, of course.

Hippolyta:  
Wonderful, I’ll get packing, and I’ll bring you some crackers, I worry you might be getting hungry.

Hippolyta stands up from the bed, and walks away from it. Dinah watches her go, and decides to follow her. She climbs out of bed, and walks behind her, she wraps her arms around Hippolyta’s waist. Hippolyta turns around in Dinah’s arms, and gently supports Dinah’s back with her arms.

Hippolyta:  
Hello Dinah, do you need anything?

Dinah:  
Just you, beautiful.

She holds Hippolyta’s cheek in her hand, and she begins pulling their faces closer.

Hippolyta:  
You’re feeling well enough?

Dinah:  
Of course, just c’mere, Polly. I love you so much.

Hippolyta’s about to say it back, but Dinah pulls her into a passionate kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this valentine's special!! 
> 
> Here's the official valentines special playlist!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/54ZXllKG66rUrxKbkDCq1K?si=uyfaSbMFQtq8X4WoFjzHQg  
> (look up the sappho fragment on youtube, I've seen many covers!)


End file.
